Philosophical quotes
This page holds a compilation of quotes and sayings from people, famous or otherwise, from all walks of life and all the ages of recorded history that we think hold significant meaning for us all. Bear in mind only the most important quotes hear are credited to their sources. Philosophical quotes *People are stupid - Patrick McShane *Only two things are infinite, the Universe and Human stupidity. And i' not sure about the former. *A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. *A fool learns for his mistakes, a wise man learns from the mistakes of others. *If small things amuse small minds where does that leave nuclear physics. *There is no such thing as black or white, there are only shades of grey. *Money can't buy happiness, but it's more comfortable to cry in a BMW than on a push bike. *Money can't buy happiness but it can buy bacon, which is basically the same thing... *Woman was Gods second mistake. *The object of war is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his. *Everyone is atheiest about most of the gods in human history, some of us just go one god further. *The wise make proverbs, fools repeat them. *If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something. *Mother nature is a bitch. *If there is a possibility for several things to go wrong, the one that will cause the most damage will be the FIRST to go wrong. *When you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you. *The future influences the present just as much as the past. *If you aint' got nothing to live for you best find something to die for... *Death is not the greatest loss in life, the greatest loss in life is what dies inside while we're still alive. Never surrender... *The tighter you squeeze, the less you have. *It's always now. *Opportunites multiply as they are siezed.-Sun Tzu *The best solution to a problem is when both sides are happy or one is happy and the other is dead. *The opposite of a correct statement is a false statement. But the opposite of a profound truth may well be another profound truth. *Eggs cannot be unscrambled. *Judge ye not the sanity of thy fellow man, because the whole worlds mad except me and thee but im not too sure about thee half the time. *The obstacle is the path. *You can never step in the same river twice. *It takes all the running you can do just to stay in the same place. *There is no tomorrow. There is only a planet turning on its axis, and a creature given to optimistic fancies. *The unreal is more powerful than the real.... Because it's only intangible ideas, concepts, beliefs, fantasies that last. Stone crumbles. Wood rots. People, well, they die. *If you try to chase two Rabbits you won't catch either one of them. *There's more to the truth than just the facts. *Even a broken clock is right twice a day. *Losing an illusion makes you wiser than finding a truth. *If you think you are free, their is no escape possible. *Each forward step we take we leave some phantom of ourselves behind. *The map is not the territory. *There is no reasoning with relgious people, if there was they would not be religous. *If you can see the light at the end of the tunnel, it's just the oncoming train. *Perfection is imperfect, imperfection is perfect. *I contend we are both atheists. I just beleive in one god less than you do. When you understand why you dismiss all other religons, you will understand why i dismiss yours. *Wars may come and go, But our soldiers stay eternal. *Sometimes it's not enough to do your best, sometimes you have to do what is required. *Don't fool yourself, the glass is always half empty, anyone who says different is wrong. *Don't marry the woman you love, but love the woman you marry. *There are many paths, unlimited effectively, however we can only choose one. *Kill one man, you're a muderer, kill a million a king, kill em' all a God *The only thing i know, is that i know nothing. *The death of one is a tradgedy, the death of a million is a statistic. *I never wish death on nobody, cause there aint' no coming back from that. *Excellence is my presence. Never tense, never hesitant. *Suck my dick - Ron Jeremy Category:Stuff